Photographs
by GreyOwl9831
Summary: It's been at least 150 years since Sabrina signed her name in the Book of the Beast. One day she finds an old photo album. Will the memories it contains be a great walk down memory lane or will it be more than she can bare?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a cold, dreary day. It started raining in the early hours before most people were even awake. When Sabrina Spellman-Scratch awoke, she realized that her plans for the day would have to change. Instead of working out in the garden for her Aunt Hilda, maybe she could finally get to putting her new home in order. With her Aunt Zelda trying to establish both their Academy of Unseen Arts and the new desecrated Church, saying she's been busy would be an understatement. Same could be said of Hilda. She was in the process of setting up their mortuary business as well as trying to buy a shop in town. Since Dr. Cerberus was possessed by an Incubus, his life span was greatly increased, almost to that of witches. He had moved with the coven and was trying to reestablish his book store.

The problem witches had with aging slower than mortals was the fact that they could only live in an area for so long before they had to find somewhere new, lest the mortals figured out something was amiss. The last thing any witch wanted was to start another witch hunt. Every fifty or so years, The Coven, formerly known as the Church of Night but now known as the Church of Lillith, would all pack up and move to a new area. Sabrina wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it all. Since signing her name in the Book of the Beast, this would be her third move. The first two times were rough. She was born and raised in Greendale. That was all she had ever known. Sure, she had crossed Sweetwater River that separated Greendale from Riverdale but to pack up her life and move to a whole new area was a new thing entirely.

She had made the mistake on her first two moves, to try to attend mortal high school. Even though Sabrina was one hundred and sixty-six years old, she still looked like she did when she signed her name and became a full witch. To Sabrina, it made sense to attend mortal school because she still looked sixteen and didn't want to draw unwanted attention to her coven if people started to question why a girl 'her age' wasn't enrolled in school. She had plead her case to Aunt Zelda, who wasn't just the matriarch of the Spellman family but was also the Coven's High Priestess, for a week before Zelda finally gave in. Zelda had her reservations about mingling with mortals, but Nicholas Scratch was over the moon to finally have the chance to learn more about mortals. While most witches thought mortals to be inferior to them, Nicholas actually had an interest in them, which was understandable because Sabrina herself was half mortal.

It took Sabrina twice to realize that perhaps mingling with mortals, while not inherently bad, was not a good idea. The first time she attended, she had unintentionally drawn attention to herself and her family. She was being heralded, (heaven how she hated that word and for good reason) for being a teen genius. She always knew the answer to every question, always aced her exams. She even knew the answers to questions that weren't studied in high school. Was it her fault that she had already attended not only mortal high school but mortal college? Sabrina didn't think so. It wasn't until the media got involved that Zelda decided to abandon ship and move the coven yet again.

The second move is what finally hit her. While she didn't draw any attention to herself this time, she played dumb like the teenager she was supposed to be, she had made mortal friends. After Harvey, Rosalind and Theo, Sabrina was afraid to let mortals get close to her again. But it happened. However, unlike her older friends, she didn't trust her secret with these ones. It wasn't a problem until after her and Nick graduated from college and while their mortal friends began to show signs of aging (laugh lines, crows feet), Nick and Sabrina still looked very much like a teenager, not a sign of age on them. Throughout college, their friends would joke about their perfect skin and how they looked ageless but they always joked about having a skin regimen that worked wonders. When their friends started to really wonder why they, who should have been in their Mid-Thirties, still looked like teenagers, Sabrina realized that perhaps getting close to mortals was not a good thing. So here they were, on their third location. This time, if anyone questions why a group of 'teenagers' aren't enrolled in school, the answer given will be simple. "We're homeschooled."

The opening and almost slamming of the front door brought Sabrina from her thoughts and back to the present. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and wondered who that would be. Hilda was supposed to be shop hunting with Dr. Cee and Zelda was supposed to be placing various wards and protection spells around the abandoned building they found to be their new Academy. Her cousin, Ambrose, was on a mission from Zelda in England. Whatever the nature of this mission, it was a mystery to her. She slipped on her robe and proceeded downstairs to find out.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Salem, her familiar, meowed a greeting letting her know all was well. She heard her Aunt Hilda cursing from the kitchen. "Bloody weather. Makes it so nothing can get done."

Sabrina walked into the kitchen, "Is everything okay, Auntie?" She looked her aunt up and down. For being several hundred years old, her aunt looked to be in her mid-forties. 'I hope I look that good when I'm her age' Sabrina thought to herself. Her aunt was wringing her hair out over the kitchen sink. Her wet clothes were clinging to every part of her body.

"I'm fine, Love. Just absolutely dreadful out there." She started wringing out her clothes. "I thought we might be able to get by with an umbrella but the wind came along and practically ripped it from my hand and blew it into a tree. Between the rain and the wind, which i thought was going to blow the door off its hinges when I got here, it is not good weather to be out in." Ah so that explained the slamming she heard. "I do hope Zelda is alright." Her aunt said, a hint of worry in her voice as she looked out the window.

"I'm sure she's fine, Auntie. I mean, she's our High Priestess. Also, she has Nick, Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas with her." Sabrina tried to reassure her aunt. It took a minute but she saw her aunt's shoulders relax a bit and the genuine smile that her aunt normally sported returned to her face. "Since we can't work out in the garden today, I was thinking of getting the library set up. I know it would help us all greatly to have all of our spellbooks in order incase we need them."

"That is a marvelous idea, my love. Go on ahead and I'll fetch us some tea to warm our bones and keep the chill of this weather out."

Sabrina made her way into what they decided would be their library. Thanks to buying an old Victorian house (and a little magic) there was more than enough room to accomodate all of their needs. As before, the morgue would be in the basement, the funeral parlor would be in the back of their house with its own entrance from the outside. That worked perfectly for their needs so that funeral guests weren't traipsing through the house and possibly getting into things that not ought concern them. Their library was a room in the center of the house, with doors on each wall. The shape of the room was what helped make their decision. The room was almost a perfect pentagram. They had shelves built into four of the walls, the fifth wall contained a reading couch and recliner with a solid dark oak desk sitting in the middle of the room. Several boxes littered the room, each box containing at least fifty or more books. Some were magic books, others were works of fiction.

Sabrina made her way to the closest box and picked it up. Due to the sheer weight of the box's contents, the bottom split open and showered Sabrina's feet in a myriad of books. "Of course this would happen" she muttered to herself. She tossed the now empty box aside and bent down to start picking up. She froze when she realized the first book her hand reached.

"Alright, love, got the tea, where should we…" Aunt Hilda started as she walked into the room. She took in the scene. Sabrina was standing, surrounded by a mess of books, motionless, with a book in her hand. She couldn't see what book as Sabrina's back was to her. "Love? Is everything alright?" She set the tea tray down on the desk and made her way to face her niece. That's when she saw what book Sabrina was holding and realized why Sabrina was motionless. The white, leather bound photo album with gold corner caps was filled with wondrous memories, but it was also filled with sad ones as well. Hilda gently pried the book from Sabrina's hand and made her way over to the sofa. "Why don't you pour us some tea and let's take a trip down memory lane. With a day like today, we could use some good feelings."

Sabrina did as she was instructed and made her way over to the sofa. After taking a long sip of tea, she opened the cover.


	2. Chapter 2: Magic Mishap

**Chapter Two: Magic Mishap**

"I can't believe I almost forgot about this!" Sabrina exclaimed laughing harder than she had in a while. Her Aunt Hilda was beside her, laughing equally as hard. Between the two of them, they were vibrating the sofa. Salem, who had joined them in the library shortly after they settled in, was purring, both contently due to the vibration, and with disdain at the photograph they were looking at. Not one of his finer moments, to be sure.

Hilda wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes. "Poor Salem." she said, taking another glance at the photo. "Zelda and I were sure he would be stuck like that." Salem meowed his agreement then went back to purring. In the photo were five teenagers, all dressed in various costumes, some had smiles on their faces, others were clearly laughing. The black haired boy in the middle was holding a rather large, disproportionate and multicolored Salem. Sabrina smiled fondly as her eyes scanned the photo, taking in every detail as to not forget even a single detail. Harvey was standing on the far left. That year he had decided to go as Robin Hood. To his left stood his Maid Marian or, as she was properly known as, Rosalind or Roz to her friends. Nicholas stood in the middle holding Salem, wearing his Prince Charming costume. Beside him Sabrina stood in her Cinderella costume but was looking at Nick instead of the camera. Finally, there was Theo, looking rather handsome in his James Bond attire. Sabrina remembered that day like it was yesterday.

It was two days before her eighteenth birthday. Sabrina and Nicholas were on their way to meet the rest of their friends, aka the Fright Club, at Dr. Cerberus's for lunch. Once again, Sabrina and Nick were arguing, but not really. "Come on, Spellman, it's your eighteenth birthday. We need to celebrate." They have been having this discussion for weeks now. Nick kept trying to persuade Sabrina to let him throw a party, preferably at Dorian Gray's Room, to celebrate. "Dorian normally throws a massive party to celebrate Samhain but has agreed to let us use the space for your party instead."

Sabrina,who had her hand in Nick's as they walked through town, sighed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I appreciate you wanting to throw a party for my birthday but as we've already discussed, turning eighteen isn't a big deal for witches. As you are well aware, sixteen is the age that's important. Not only are we to sign our name in the book of the beasts but it's when we're considered adults. Eighteen is only a big deal for mortals."

Nick let go of her hand long enough to pass by a random pole in the sidewalk and then took hold of her hand once more. "Yes, but you are half mortal." He countered. Unlike most other witches and warlocks, Nick found her mortal half interesting and loved her even more for it. "Besides, isn't this what boyfriends are supposed to do? Romance and spoil their girlfriends?" He gave her a little smirk. Witches weren't great at the concept of love. Lovers? Most definitely. But the concept of the emotion love was lost to most. Since Sabrina and Nick had started dating, she had shown him what love was. Sabrina had to smile back, knowing he was getting his 'dating information' from Rom-Coms and from various romance novels her Aunt Hilda kept lending him.

"Yes, boyfriends are supposed to do these things for their girlfriends and they for them. But even if I were to say yes, Harvey, Roz and Theo wouldn't be able to go. Dorian may have changed his stance on letting females in his club but I doubt he'll start welcoming mortals, no matter how 'in the know' they are." Nick got quiet, lost in thought and Sabrina knew she drew her point home. "I love you and I love that you want to do these things for me. But I was just thinking that maybe we could all just get dressed up and go out on the town."

They had just reached Dr. Cerberus's and saw that their friends were already waiting inside. Nick held the door open for her. "After you, Spellman."

"Nick's right, 'Brina, we need to do something for your birthday." Roz stated. It was after lunch and the group was walking back to the Spellman house. "I mean, not to sound selfish but unlike the two of you, the rest of us don't have all the time in the world. Us mere mortals need to make memories and enjoy every moment that we can."

"Fine." Sabrina laughed. Maybe Nick had a point, after all. If her friends were taking his side, why was she so against it? "We can have a party." Her friends started cheering which brought a smile to her face. "Let's talk costume ideas."

There was a knock at her door later that night. Sabrina took one last look in the mirror and went to open it. On the other side of her door stood Nick. "Wow." They both said at the same time. Sabrina smiled at the look on her boyfriend's face. It was a reaction she was getting used to but always made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. Everytime she dressed up, he always looked at her like a starving man at a buffet. Like he could never get enough of her. And likewise, she couldn't stop looking at him in his costume. Like red was her favorite color to wear, black was Nick's (and she had to admit he looked extremely sexy in it). Very rarely did he wear something other than black. Tonight, Nick's black hair stood out against the white and gold of his Prince Charming jacket, his dark eyes popped. He looked almost like an angel. She shuddered slightly at the thought due to her history with angels.

"Sabrina, you look…" Nick trailed off, at a loss for words. His eyes scanned her up and down. Starting with her white blonde hair, perfectly shaped into Cinderella's updo, his eyes slowly trailed downward. The blue corset she was wearing pushed her breasts up, giving her amazing cleavage. Sabrina could see the lust in his eyes but being the respectful boyfriend he was, his eyes kept moving down. Her gown billowed out and on her feet were beautiful, and surprisingly comfortable, glass slippers.

Sabrina blushed slightly at his gaze. "You're not so bad yourself." She walked up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Are the others here yet?" She looked around, making sure she had everything and that was when she noticed that her familiar was nowhere to be found. "Have you seen Salem?" She asked before he could answer the first question she asked.

"The others are on their way and Salem and I wanted to give you an extra special birthday surprise. He's downstairs waiting for us." Nick held his arm out. "Milady, your chariot awaits." Sabrina giggled and took his arm. Such a gentleman.

Just as they were reaching the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Her cousin, Ambrose, was already opening the door letting her friends in. "OMG, you two look amazing." "You're one lucky guy, Nick" "Damn" came the responses from her friends, although she couldn't tell who said what.

"You all look so amazing." Sabrina gushed back. It was true. While it was Nick's idea for their costumes, both Roz and Harvey decided to do a couple costume as well. Theo was the only one she couldn't identify at first. "Theo…"

"It's Bond. James Bond" Theo said in a mock deep voice. At that, all her friends busted up laughing. It was at that moment that her Aunts Hilda and Zelda walked in.

"Why don't all of you look marvelous." Zelda exclaimed. Since becoming High Priestess she had hardly been home. Between trying to build the Coven back up from it's low numbers to revising and improving their laws, Zelda was a very busy witch. But there was no way in Heaven that she was missing Sabrina's eighteenth birthday, or any of her birthdays for that matter.

"Thanks Aunt Zee." Sabrina looked around. It was almost perfect. Her friends were all there, both of her aunts and her cousin were present. But where was her familiar? She turned to her boyfriend. "Nick, I thought you said Salem was down here."

At that, the rest of the party all smirked. They had known that in preparation of their costumes, Nick had watched Cinderella several times to make everything perfect. Nick cleared his throat. "He is waiting for us outside. We can't have you walking to the party, ruining those beautiful shoes. Salem and I decided you needed a more appropriate mode of transportation."

Sabrina looked at him bewildered but followed him and the rest of their friends outside. Sabrina stopped at the top of the steps, stunned. There, in the driveway, stood a beautiful pumpkin carriage, just like from Cinderella. There, at the front of the carriage, was Salem. He looked up at the group and meowed his greeting. "Nick, what…?" Sabrina started.

"I wanted tonight to be very special and Salem wanted to help. Since Goblins can't change once they choose their animal form, I'm going to transfigure Salem for the night." Nick let go of her hand and proceeded down the steps.

Roz and Theo were excited about Nick was about to do. Unlike Harvey, they didn't have the same aversion to magic. They found it fascinating and cool. Harvey had been slowly coming around over the past two years but didn't share the same excitement the others did.\

Nick cleared his throat and began to cast. "transformatio duritiam incantatorum tuorum vehementem" At first nothing happened. Maybe he didn't enunciate properly. He went to try again but when he opened his mouth, Salem meowed. He started to grow. His front two paws started to enlarge. His ears elongated. His fur started to lighten, turning into a collage of different colors and getting a glittering sheen to it. His main body started to expand.

The group on the porch stared in fascination. There were many different transformation spells. While most required the name of the creature incorporated into the spell, the one that Nick used based the results on the image the caster had in their mind. Judging from the changes happening in Salem, Nick was picturing a glittering rainbow horse.

Salem meowed, one of concern. Suddenly Salem expanded rather quickly and then there was a pop, followed by a cloud of smoke. "Salem!" Sabrina exclaimed and ran down the steps, the others following her. Once the smoke dissipated, there laid Salem, still very much a cat but engorged. His arms and back legs were the size of small logs, his body round like a balloon. His fur, still retained the glitter, rainbow hue that Nick had in his mind. "Oh Salem." Sabrina crouched down to comfort her familiar.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." Nick was clearly devastated. All he wanted to do was do something romantic for the girl he loved and it backfired in his face. He ran a hand over Salem's back. The goblin purred, despite his current condition.

"Salem will be just fine, love." Hilda came up behind them. "Zelda and I will work on fixing him right up. When you guys get back from the party, he'll be right as rain."

"I can't go to the party now, not with Salem like this." Sabrina protested. Salem meowed. "No, Salem. I can't go and leave you like this." Salem meowed again, this time with a bit more agitation in his voice. "I can't have a good time knowing you're in pain." Salem wailed. "You're not in pain?" Low growl. "I'll go to the party if that's what you want."

"Of course that's what he wants." Zelda spoke up. "Hilda's right, we'll turn him back. No need to ruin a perfectly good night, especially one that your friends worked so hard to put together." She smoothed her dress and started to chant. "CONJURATIO duritiam incantatorum tuorum vehementem." Suddenly a white horse appeared. "Now, go to your party and have a good time."

"Wait, before you go, we need to get a picture of all of you together." Hilda said, conjuring a camera from the house.

The teenagers all group together but before Hilda could take the picture, Nick interrupted. "Wait, we're forgetting someone." He scooped down and picked Salem up in his arms. "Ready." Salem meowed his embarrassment and the group started to laugh and smile as Hilda snapped the picture.

Sabrina and Hilda were still laughing. "Zelds and I weren't sure if we were going to be able to change him back. We tried spell after spell. Nothing worked. It wasn't until Salem suggested a potion that we were finally able to change him back. And it good time too. You had walked through the door minutes after he changed back."

Sabrina wiped tears from her eyes. "Nick never tried anything like that again." Sabrina laughed harder remember how for at least a year, anytime Nick performed magic, Salem got as far away from him as possible.

"What are you two laughing at?" Aunt Zelda asked as she walked into the library. "And what in Lilith's name happened here?" She referred to the mess of books on the floor. "Some of these books are centuries old."

"Sabrina and I thought today was a good day to stay inside and get the library set up and she found her old photo album. We were just having a laugh looking at these old photos."

"Without me?" Zelda feigned being hurt. "Pour me a cup of tea and make room." Hilda got up to get Zelda her tea and Sabrina moved over on the couch so Zelda could sit beside her. "Now, where were you?"


	3. Chapter 3: For As Long As We Live

**Chapter Three: For as Long as We Both Shall Live**

Sabrina turned the page. Her eyes started to water, this time, with tears of happiness. Hilda put her arm around her niece. "Are you okay, love?" Zelda and Hilda of all people knew how painful memories could be. When you lived as long as they did, you acquired a lot of memories. Some happy, some sad.

Sabrina nodded. "I'm fine, Auntie. It's just every time I think about this day, I think about how happy I was. It truly was the happiest day of my life, so far anyway." The three Spellman women looked back to the photograph. Sabrina was standing on the steps of the Academy, wearing her mother's white wedding dress. Beside her stood Nicholas, dressed in a black tuxedo. A step down, on either side of the young couple stood Hilda and Zelda. They were wearing matching dresses. Beautiful black and red corset style that belled out at the waist. The underneath was layers upon layers of black chiffon and tulle. The overlay was a blood red satin material and the sleeves were black lace. On the steps below them stood their friends, Harvey, Roz and Theo. Roz was wearing a dress very similar to Zelda and Hilda. While Zelda was the one who gave Sabrina away, Hilda was Sabrina's Maid of Dishonor. Roz, along with Prudence, was Sabrina's bridesmaid. Harvey and Theo were dressed in standard tuxedo's and acted as Nick's best men, as there weren't many people Nick was close to.

"It was a wondrous day indeed. One that should be remembered, always and one that will always bring fond memories of happiness." Zelda exclaimed.

The three women stared at the photo, their minds drifting back to that day.

Sabrina stared in the mirror as Roz did her hair. Her whole body tingled with excitement...and nerves. She loved Nicholas, that she knew. Sure their relationship wasn't always sunshine and roses. Far from. They had their fair share of trials and tribulations. There was the incident of Sabrina killing Nick's familiar to save him. There was the reveal that Nick was doing the former Dark Lord's bidding. Sabrina felt betrayed at first but upon further reflection, realized that Nick didn't do anything outrageous. Satan had asked something simple of him. He wanted Nick to get close to Sabrina and be kind to her. At first she felt like their whole relationship had been a lie. But Nick came to her and explained. Explained that he already had an interest in her before the Dark Lord came to him with his request. To him, it was simple. He had already wanted to get close to her anyway and at least the Dark Lord wasn't asking him to do something sinister and dark. There were ultimately two things that caused her to forgive him. The first was the thought of what she would have done in Nick's shoes. Wasn't she, after all, the one going to burn down Baxter High to save her familiar's life? See there were repercussions to defying the Dark Lord. Sabrina had the lit match in her hand and if it wasn't for the Dark Lord stopping her at the last minute, she most likely would have gone through with it.

The second thing that caused her to not only forgive Nick but made her realize how much she truly loved him was when Nick sacrificed himself for her. Unbeknownst to Sabrina but she had done tasks that were bringing about the apocalypse and freeing Satan from Hell in his original form, that of the fallen angel Lucifer Morningstar. After being free, Lucifer revealed that he, not Edward Spellman, was Sabrina's father and he wanted her to reign by his side as his queen. Sabrina and her friends hatched a plan to imprison Lucifer in Edward Spellman's acheron configuration. When that didn't work, Nick sacrificed his body to house the dark lord, was put to sleep and taken to Hell to keep the world safe. "I love you, Spellman. You taught me how to love." Those words echoed to her, even today.

It took maybe two years after Sabrina and her friends pulled Satan out of Nick's body and rescued him from Hell for Nick to propose. "You, Sabrina Spellman, are the one I want to spend the rest of my extremely long life with. The one I want to give my heart, mind, body and soul to. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He had gotten down on one knee and presented her with an actual ring instead of the customary turtle dove hearts that warlocks used to propose. The ring itself was beautiful. A deep red, almost black, ruby sat in the middle of a silver band. Engraved on each side of the ruby were a pair of hands holding a heart. Of course she had said yes.

They never planned on it being a long engagement. Every time they had set a date, something went wrong. Usually due to some supernatural calamity. Sabrina joked once about eloping and let's just say that it didn't go over well with her family and friends. "I want to give you a wedding you'll never forget." Nick had said to her. "I want to do this right." For the most part, the planning went smoothly. Nick wanted to give her everything she wanted. There was one thing, however, they couldn't seem to agree on at first and that was their name. Would Sabrina become Sabrina Scratch? Nicholas knew how tied to the Spellman name she was and offered to take the last name Spellman. Sabrina didn't like that idea. Nick was the last of his line and if he took her last name, then the Scratch family lineage would end with him. But Nick was right about her not wanting to part with the Spellman name either. They had spent weeks agonizing over what to do. Finally it was Theo who gave them the idea to hyphenate it.

So after everything, here they were. Sabrina had celebrated her twentieth birthday just a few days earlier and was about to walk down the aisle and promise herself to Nicholas for the rest of their lives. "There. All done." Roz said, taking a step back. Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror. Nick had insisted upon incorporating some mortal traditions into their witch ones. He liked the idea of the something old, new, borrowed and blue. Sabrina's dress was old and borrowed, as it was her mother's. Her heels were the something new. The something blue came from Roz. Sabrina's white blonde hair was currently in waves and adorned in her hair were beautiful blue jeweled clips. "'Brina, you look amazing." Roz exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Nick isn't able to speak."

Sabrina blushed and gave her best friend a quick hug. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harvey and Theo were standing on the other side when Roz opened the door. "The groom wishes for the bride to have this before the ceremony." Harvey handed Sabrina a letter with a smile. Another mortal tradition that Nick wanted to uphold was the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding.

Sabrina took the letter and carefully opened it. Nick's perfect penmanship scrolled across the page in an extremely short message. 'Even though it has been a long time coming, I will be waiting for you at the altar. Ready to give myself over to you for the rest of our lives as your friend, lover and partner. No matter what happens after today, know that this is the happiest day of my life.'

Sabrina blinked back tears. She didn't want to ruin all of Roz's hard work. She cleared her throat. "Harvey, Theo, can you please go let Nicholas and the Anti-Pope know that I'm ready. Roz, can you please go gather my aunts and Prudence?"

As Ambrose played the wedding march on his violin, Prudence and Roz walked down the aisle. When they got to the altar, they stood opposite of Nick, Theo and Harvey. Then it was Hilda's turn. Once she took her place, the entire gathering stood. Zelda and Sabrina started out. From the moment she laid eyes on Nicholas, she wanted to tear herself away from Zelda and sprint down the aisle. He looked so handsome standing there in his tuxedo, hair slicked back.

Zelda must have felt the change in tempo of Sabrina's heart because she placed her free hand upon Sabrina's. "You'll get there in due time." She gave her niece and reassuring smile and continued and as Zelda promised, they arrived at the altar in no time.

Nick took a step towards them where Zelda placed Sabrina's hand in his, gave him a quick nod and took her place next to Hilda. Sabrina looked into Nick's eyes as he helped her up onto the platform. "You look so beautiful Sabrina." She blushed and replied, "And you look rather handsome."

"We are gathered here today to unite Nicholas Scratch and Sabrina Spellman together in unholy matrimony." The Anti-Pope began. "This is a unique pairing indeed, for as most witches and warlocks marry for a variety of reasons, so few marry for love. As is customary, I need to ask, is there anyone here that opposes the union of these two?" Sabrina and Nick held their breath and looked around, both expecting something to go wrong last minute as it had happened every time before. After a moment of silence, the Anti-Pope opened his mouth to continue.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and smoke filled the room. "What in Heaven?" Nick started. When the smoke cleared, there stood Lilith who donned the appearance of Mary Wardwell. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "Had to deal with a little demon uprising, lost track of time." Everyone started at the Queen of Hell, their mouths hanging wide open. "No, I don't oppose this union. Please continue." She gave Sabrina a wink who in turned giggled.

After collecting himself, the Anti-Pope continued. "Do you, Nicholas, take Sabrina to be your unholy wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish her? To support and stand by her side for the remainder of your days?"

"I do." Nick responded before the Anti-Pope was even finished.

The Anti-Pope turned to Sabrina. "Do you, Sabrina, take Nicholas to be your unholy wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him? To support and stand by his side for the remainder of your days?"

"I do." Sabrina's voice cracked. She was doing everything to hold back the flood of tears that she knew were pooling behind her eyes. Her Aunts and Roz were doing nothing of the sort, their tears flowed freely down their cheeks.

"May we have the rings?" Theo stepped forward and gave Nick and Sabrina each a ring. "The couple decided to write their own vows, so whenever you're ready."

Nick went first, placing the wedding band on Sabrina's finger. "Sabrina, when I first met you, I was intrigued. Even in the face of discrimination of your mortal half, you stood strong and persevered. The more time I spent with you, the more under your spell I was. I meant what I said to you once that Witches weren't so great at love but just being with you, you taught me what is was. To give yourself to one other person completely. To risk anything and everything for that person. I promise to love you until the day that I die, whether that is tomorrow or a thousand years from now. As long as I have you by my side, I would follow you anywhere. You possess the purest soul and the kindest heart of anyone I know and it will be an honor to call you my wife." A few tears streamed down Sabrina's cheeks and Nick reached out to gently brush them away.

Sabrina placed Nick's ring onto his finger. "Nick, when I met you, I wasn't looking for love. I thought I had already had it with someone else. But you didn't give up. You continued to be my friend even though I had turned you down. But you showed that you loved me, even my mortal half. You had faith in me, even when others didn't. You have always supported me in anything I did, even if you didn't agree with it. When you sacrificed yourself for me to stop the apocalypse, I realized that I couldn't live without you. You say that I've shown you how to love, but I think we've shown each other. You have helped me grow, not just as a person but as a witch. You openly share your knowledge with me to make me better. You raise me up as I raise you. We are a perfect team. Yin and Yang. My soul is complete with you."

By this time most of the wedding attendants are in tears, even the Anti-Pope needed a moment to collect himself. "By the powers vested in me by..." He trailed off and looked to Lilith.

"Well, by me." Lilith smirked.

"Yes, by the powers vested in me by Lilith, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You, Nicholas, may kiss your bride."

Nicholas pulled Sabrina close and pressed his lips against hers. She had raised her hands and placed them on either side of his face and pulled him closer, making the rest of their wedding party whoop and holler.

When they finally separated, the Anti-Pope took each of their hands and announced. "I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Spellman-Scratch."

Just as Nick was about to take Sabrina's hand and spirit her away for their honeymoon, Hilda stopped them. "Don't think you two are disappearing before we all get a picture. Everyone, outside on the Academy steps immediately."

It took everyone a little bit to get in place. The boys were all teasing Nick about the honeymoon and how much of a hopeless romantic he was. Roz and Zelda were dropping subtle hints about what Nick had planned for the honeymoon because it was a complete surprise to Sabrina. Finally after a quick yell from Hilda, they all got in place for the picture.

Sabrina's fingers danced over the picture remembering that day. "I remember asking Nick for days where we were going for our honeymoon."

"As much as I wanted to tell you, I really wanted it to be a surprise." All three Spellman women's head jerked up. Nick stood in one of the doorways, resting his back against the door jam. He help up his left hand, showing his wedding band. "To this day, that is still the best day of my life. I don't know if there is anything that could top that."

"You say that now." Zelda teased.

"It really is the shittiest day to be outside." He took off his jacket and shook the remaining rain off of it. He had come home right after Zelda and had heard them talking about their wedding day and didn't want to interrupt so he waited until the right moment to not only make his presence known but to get out of his wet jacket. He walked up to Sabrina, kissed her on the forehead. "Hey babe, how was your day?"

"Looking through our photo album. Want to join?"

"Is Lilith the Queen of Hell? Of course I do." His playfulness was met with a real kiss this time.

"I'll get you a cup of tea while you get settled. You looked chilled to the bones." Typical Hilda, forever the mother hen of the group.

"What's on the next page?" Zelda asked, curiosity winning out.

"I don't know." Sabrina answered. "Let's find out."


	4. Chapter 4: The Mourning

**Chapter Four: The Mourning**

As they flipped to the next page of the photo album, Sabrina was starting to get a weird feeling of dread. It has been a long time since she's looked at these photos, been awhile since she's had to relive these memories. She didn't know what photo was coming next but whatever it was, she didn't think she was going to like this trip down memory lane. She was sitting on Nick's lap with Aunt Hilda on one side and Aunt Zelda on the other. Salem was sitting contently behind them on the back of the sofa.

When she turned the page, tears instantly burst from her eyes. She half heartedly tossed the photo album on Zelda's lap, and tore from the room. Nick, Zelda, Hilda and Salem all looked down at the picture. The picture with four people standing side by side, all in black. Not a smile to be seen for that would have been inappropriate. Nick sucked in a deep breath, spared a glance at his in laws and stood. "I'll go after her." Salem meowed. "I think it would be best if you came too." Hilda and Zelda looked at each other as Nick and Salem left the room.

It took a while to hunt her down but husband and familiar eventually found her. Since they had recently moved into this house, Sabrina hadn't had time to find places around the house that were 'her spot'. One where, if someone was looking for her, they would instantly know where to look. They found her out on the widow's walk. Wind was howling and blowing fiercely. Rain was coming down in droves. It was raining so hard, you could barely see two feet in front of you. Even though she had been outside for a few minutes, Sabrina was already soaked, hair matted to her face. Wet clothes clung to every part of her body.

Salem waited inside while Nick ventured out to her. When he reached her, he didn't say anything but instead wrapped his arms around her and steered her back inside. Once out of the rain, he muttered a spell and instantly her clothes and hair started to dry. Only once that was complete did Nick rest his hand against her cheek, causing her to look at him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"It's not fair, Nick. I miss them so much." Sabrina sobbed. Nick pulled her close and let her cry into his shoulder. "I wish there was a way we could have brought them with us."

Nick's heart broke. Not just for the loss of their friends but for the way his wife was feeling now. "I know, babe. I miss them too. Everyday in fact." Sabrina pulled back and looked into his eyes. She could see that he was telling the truth. To say she was surprised would be a lie. It was true that Theo, Roz and Harvey were her friends first, but they really bonded with Nick, and he with them, after they saved him from Hell. After that, the five of them were almost inseparable. "This is definitely a downside to being a witch or warlock and getting close to mortals. We have to watch them age and die. That's why most witches don't even bother. But honestly, I wouldn't go back and do it differently. I learned so much from them and so have you."

Sabrina nodded. She knew Nick spoke the truth but it didn't hurt any less. "You have no idea how much I just want to call them and tell them what has happened. To just hear their voice. To see their faces."

"I do know. When my parents first died, I had fiendish nightmares and would wake up crying for my mother and when I realized that she nor my father would ever be able to comfort me again, it made the feeling worse." Sabrina sympathized with that, having lost her own parents. "Sabrina, our friends wouldn't want us to waste our lives mourning them. They would want us to remember them and smile at all the fond memories we created with them. The adventures we went on together, the messes we barely got out of. We can miss them, but not let it consume us."

Sabrina nodded and let Nick lead her back to the library were her aunts were still waiting. While they were gone, Zelda had picked up the mess of books on the floor and started putting them on the shelves while Hilda got another round of tea going. When Sabrina, Nick and Salem came back in, her aunts stopped what they were doing. "Are you okay, love?" Aunt Hilda asked.

Sabrina gave a small nod. "While you were gone, we flipped to a new change, one with happier memories." Zelda explained, taking her seat back on the sofa.

"It's alright, Aunt Zee, I think my friends would want me to remember that day." Sabrina said. She resumed her place back on Nick's lap and flipped back to that photo.

"Alright, so you've added bat wings, belladonna berries, and a thumb of a thief. What is your last ingredient?" Nick had asked his wife. Since their wedding, well since before their wedding actually, Sabrina had been eager to learn all the Nick could teach her. Things he had learned over the years. Some might find it creepy or gross but even though Nick looked to be Sabrina's age, he was in fact many years older than her. He had learned so much more than she had at the Academy of Unseen Arts.

Sabrina thought long and hard. The spell book was within reach but she wanted to show her husband that she had taken her studying seriously. "Ummm, would it be mistletoe leaves?"

Sabrina was rewarded with a big smile from Nick. "See, Spellman, you are a good student." He teased. Even though they were married and had hyphenated their name, Nick liked to still call her Spellman as a pet name. It was like she would always be 'Brina to her friends. Speaking of her friends, she hadn't heard from them in a while and probably should give them a call after her lesson. She added mistletoe leaves to the cauldron before her and gave a quick stir. The potion started to bubble fiercely and then it turned a deadly shade of red. "Did I do this right?"

Nick looked over her shoulder. "It looks right but let's test it to be sure." he grabbed a ladle from the kitchen, scooped some of the potion out and walked over to the nearest plant and poured the contents into the soil. Within minutes, the once almost dead plant started blooming back to life. It's dried brown leaves started to turn green and fill with life, the wilted flowers perked up and got their color back. "You did it!" Nick exclaimed proudly. In his excitement, he picked up his wife and spun her around, which earned him a fit of giggles in return.

Just then the phone rang. They could hear Aunt Hilda answer the phone in the hallway. "Spellman Sister's Mortuary." there was a brief pause. "Yes, I'll get her for you." Nick and Sabrina shared a glance. Who was that? Aunt Hilda walked into the kitchen seconds later with a somber look on her face. "Sabrina, love, Roz is on the phone for you. She sounds distraught."

Sabrina didn't even hesitate. She tore herself from her husband's grasp and ran into the hallway. "Roz? Hello?"

"'Brina." Age had definitely caught up to Roz. You could hear it in her voice. Sabrina was almost shocked but then had to remember that her mortal friends were well into their eighties by now. "'Brina, I got some really bad news." Roz was crying. Sabrina could tell with the way her voice cracked and she could hear the emotion in her voice. The sounds were so vivid that Sabrina could almost picture the tears rolling down her face.

"Harvey...is he?" Sabrina started, afraid to find out the answer.

"No. Harvey is fine. Well physically…." A few heartbreaking heaves. "It's Theo. He passed away last night. The Doctor is saying he passed in his sleep." Silence. Sabrina is stunned. She knew this was an inevitability with her mortal friends. She just thought she'd have them for so much longer. "'Brina, are you there?" Sabrina stood in shock. Phone up to her ear. Not moving, barely breathing. She thought if she took a breath, she'd shatter into a million pieces.

Nicholas and Hilda were watching from the kitchen and Nick could immediately tell something was wrong. He rushed to his wife's side and gently pulled the phone out of Sabrina's hand. "Roz? This is Nick. What happened. Sabrina is standing here not moving."

The emotions became too much for Roz and she started crying hysterically. "It's T-T-Theo. He died l-l-last night."

Suddenly the light dawned on Nick. "Roz, We'll be there as fast as we can." Nick hung up the phone, scooped his wife into his arms and carried her into Hilda's greenhouse. "Salem, can you go fetch Aunt Zelda and tell her it's a family emergency?" Salem meowed his answer and took off.

Hilda hurried into the greenhouse with a cup of Lavender tea. "Here, get her to drink this, this will help calm her and put her to sleep. A little rest would do her some good."

Three days later, they held Theo's funeral. Both the service and the burial were held outside so that the Spellman clan could attend as witches could not enter the churches of the false god. After Salem had fetched Zelda and she was informed of what happened, they had all teleported to Greendale within hours to help with the funeral arrangements.

The graveyard was set up immaculately for the services. It was to be a small gathering. Only the closest to Theo. Sabrina sat in the front row, wearing a short black dress with a black veil over her face. Black gloves adorned her hand. Beside her on her right was Nicholas, wearing his traditional black shirt, black pants and black tie. On her left sat Roz and Harvey. Beside them sat Theo's husband, William (or as he was better known as, Billy) They wore their traditional mourning clothes as well. Aunts Hilda and Zelda were in the row behind them along with Harvey and Roz's children and grandchildren.

The funeral service was short, but elegant and appropriate. Exactly how Theo would have wanted it.

After the funeral, everyone was to head back to Harvey and Roz's for the wake. Again, only close family members. Like Harvey, Roz and Theo, the rest of their families were informed about the Spellmans and their true natures. Billy was slightly taken back by the news as he went to school with Sabrina, but came around. Harvey and Roz's family were raised being aware of the witch world and being raised that the Spellmans were family and would always look out for them with each new generation.

While everyone was talking and sharing stories about Theo, Sabrina leaned into Nick and her aunts. "I need some fresh air."

"Okay but I'm coming with you." Nick replied. He believed in and supported Sabrina in everything. He knew she could accomplish anything she set her mind to. But dealing with something like this was never easy and he made a promise to always be there even in the bad times. Sabrina nodded her acknowledgement and slipped out the door.

They weren't sure what they were expecting when they slipped outside but it wasn't seeing Harvey and Roz. They thought the older couple were still inside with the rest of the family. Roz's silver gray hair, while neatly in a bun for the funeral, was haphazardly sticking out everywhere. Tears streamed down her wrinkled face. Harvey's face was buried in Roz's should while he sobbed. Roz had one hand resting on his back, the other was rested on his balding head. At the sound of the door closing the older couple turned to look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just needed to get some air." Sabrina explained. In response, both Harvey and Roz held out their arms, signalling to the young couple. Sabrina and Nick joined their embrace and without neither of them speaking, they mourned the loss of their good friend.

It was probably about an hour later when Hilda and Zelda came to find them. They all four were still locked into their embrace, tears all dried up but the evidence was on all of their faces. "We just wanted to let you know that the rest of the family headed home. Hilda and I cleaned up and put the leftovers in the fridge."

"You didn't have to do that." Harvey said, trying to stand. Nick jumped up to grab his walker. "Roz and I would have gotten to it eventually."

"It's the least we can do." Roz and Harvey were used to Zelda's brisk nature. She usually wasn't one to show emotion. They knew her helping them was her way of being there for them.

Sabrina helped Roz up and retrieved her cane for her. "Thank you for coming. I know Theo would have wanted you all here."

Tears started to well up in Hilda's eyes. "We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

As Nick and Sabrina started to say their goodbyes but promising to stop by in a few weeks, Harvey stopped them. "Aren't you going to get a picture of us? It might be the last opportunity we get."

Nick had his arms wrapped around his wife, trying to hold back his tears but not doing a good job at it. Zelda was pretending like she had something in her eye. Sabrina and Hilda were both crying freely. But instead of like before, these were tears of remembrance. Of the life long friendships they had created and maintained with these mortals. How having them in their lives helped shape and mold them.

"Roz passed away a year after Theo did and Harvey followed her the following week." Sabrina remembered.

"They loved you very much, love." Hilda stated.

"I know. And I loved them. They were not only friends but they were family." Sabrina replied, making a mental note to check in on Harvey and Roz's family. After drying her eyes, Sabrina turned to the next page.


End file.
